The Darkness Within
by Blueflamedfox04
Summary: Its Harry's first year at Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened! Hermione finds a little black diary as her only friend while Harry uses any means to find the heir, but any means can be dangerous with a certain teenage dark lord.
1. The Begining

Lucius Malfoy was currently in a hurry. To anyone else it might have looked like he was simply out with his dear son, Draco, getting school supplies for his first year at Hogwarts. Of course that's what anyone would think. Lucius was a master at hiding his true feelings, putting on a face of pride and superiority.

On the inside, Lucius was fidgeting with nervousness. 'Damn Ministry, always getting into matters they shouldn't be sticking their nose in', he thought silently as he paid Ollivander for Draco's newly acquired wand. Ollivander gave him a strange look when he noticed the black, leather diary in his left hand. In response he gave him a cold glare and declared "Draco, we're leaving."

Draco was more than happy to leave the creepy wand maker behind. The Elder Malfoy was deep in thought as to how to get the diary into Hogwarts as they walked to get Draco's robes. 'The diary must be given to a first year, a child with little to no experience in magic. I'd prefer a Weasley so the blood traitor father can get sent packing during the Ministry's inspection', he thought darkly. 'However, they don't seem to be here' he thought, frustrated.

"Draco" he said. "Yes Father?" Draco asked impatiently, obviously wanting to move on to something more exciting. "Go and retrieve your robes. I shall be waiting in the book store when you are finished". Draco was inwardly glad his father wouldn't be babysitting him throughout the _entire_ trip. 'Honestly, it's not like we're going to Knockturn Alley. At least now I don't have to worry about Father slowing me down' Draco thought happily as he continued on his way to get his ropes.

Lucius walked to the book store thinking back to what the Dark Lord had said regarding the diary. _"Lucius" a snake like voice said. "Yes My Lord" Lucius said submissively with his head bowed. "You have continued to prove yourself as a loyal servant to me. In exchange for your loyalty I shall give you something I trust only you with." Lucius' head snapped up to look at the Dark Lord, eyes slightly widened in surprise. Lucius then noticed the faint amusement in his master's devil red eyes at the Malfoy's stupor. Quickly he regained his composure and replied with "I am greatly honored, My Lord." His master studied him for a moment before motioning him to come closer holding out a black leather diary. Lucius cautiously took it and noticed it seemed like a simple diary. Before Lucius could say anything his master said "This is the key to opening the Chamber of Secrets. All that I require you to do is keep it safe until I give you further notice to place it in Hogwarts. The spells on it will make it seem as if it was an ordinary journal." _ _Lucius nodded his head struggling to keep his composure and said "Of course, My Lord, it shall be safe with me." As he turned to leave the Dark Lord darkly stated "Remember Lucius, I don't give second chances" With a nervous "Yes My Lord", Lucius left the Devil's lair._

The spells on the diary were now starting to fade. The dark energy coming from it was hardly noticeable unless you were looking for it but still there. The Ministry was having an inspection on all wizarding homes looking for dark artifacts and Lucius _really_ didn't want to take the chance of them finding the diary. It was too risky. 'If the Dark Lord found out it was taken by the Ministry…' he shuddered at the thought. Inwardly of course, the Malfoy's have a reputation to keep after all.

Lucius considered putting the diary in his family vault along with all his other items he didn't want the Ministry to know of, but decided against it. 'If the diary is going to get into Hogwarts unnoticed, it needs to be done now' he thought finally.

As Lucius entered the book shop he noticed many Hogwarts students were there. Good. He walked around the shop getting some of Draco's books as to not look suspicious while trying to find a distracted first year to slip the diary into their belongings.

That's when he noticed her. She had muggle clothes on with large bushy brown hair and large teeth. With her were a man and a woman dressed muggle clothes, her parents presumably. 'Obviously a mudblood' he thought with disgust. 'But she is expendable and from the way she keeps blabbing on about the "wonders of the wizarding world" I would guess she is a first year.' Lucius casually walked over to her monumental pile of books. 'The mudblood won't notice an extra one'. He bent down as if looking at the books on the shelf and quietly slipped the diary into her pile of books. The Malfoy glanced over to her, she hadn't noticed.

He silently got up and walked to a different part of the store looking for the rest of Draco's books. Draco finally showed up as Lucius was paying for the books.

"I met a strange boy while getting fitted for my robes Father." Lucius wasn't really paying attention to what Draco was saying but replied with the automatic answer of "Oh, and who are his parents?" Blood status was everything to the Malfoy's so the question wasn't in the least bit surprising. "He didn't say who they were but he mentioned that they were dead" Draco saying without any sympathy as they walked out of the store.

_ This_ got the elder Malfoy's attention. 'It couldn't be him…' Lucius toke Draco by the arm and toke him to the side of the street. Looking at Draco, in a deathly, quiet voice, he asked "_What_ did he look like?"

Draco immediately picked up on his father's voice and slightly stuttered "W-Well, he had glasses, uh, black, sort of messy hair, and I think he had green eyes…" If possible Lucius' voice got quieter. "Did he mention his name?" Draco was shuffling his feet. "He said it was Harry."

Draco was getting really nervous. 'Who was this Harry person? What child could possible make his father like _this_? Harry, Harry…"Oh Merlin, that wasn't Harry Potter was it?" Draco exclaimed paling slightly. Lucius' eyes were now narrowed at Draco. "What was his impression of you, Draco?" anger now in his voice.

"I was talking to him about the houses and quidditch and what he thought of them and he didn't know anything about them. He didn't seem to like me much for some reason" Draco was starting to babble.

"Enough Draco" Lucius snapped. 'Great', Lucius thought. 'I take care of one problem and now I have another.' "Draco, when you get on the train to Hogwarts, I want you to find Harry Potter and apologize for anything you might have said to upset him. Then I want you to try to be become his friend."

"But Father, he killed You-know-who! Why am I trying to become his friend?" Draco asked in astonishment. "Because Draco, everyone will try to brain wash him into thinking that anything to do with the Dark Lord is evil. I want you to try to get him to see this isn't true. He would be a great ally to anyone who befriends him. You know the hypocrisy the light wizards display. Show this to him. I do not intend for The Boy Who Lived to join the Dark Lord, only to avoid the prejudice behavior the light wizards have." Lucius straightened after his little speech.

"Yes Father" Draco said slightly confused but getting most of what his father had said. "However I don't want you to treat him as if you are better than he is, nor do I want you to 'kiss up' to him. You will treat Harry Potter as an equal" Lucius finished.

"Fine" said Draco, unhappy at the task before him. Lucius merely smirked. With that they both continued their trip in Diagon Alley.

**Okay so this is my very first story. I'd love to hear what you think. This will be a long story encase you're wondering. Also this will most likely be the only chapter with Lucius Malfoy as the central character. From here on out I'm planning on Harry being the central focus. The next chapter should have Tom Riddle in it! So please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (obviously)**


	2. The First Year

**Okay, so I was originally planning on having Harry's first year in 1 chapter, then I realized that would be way to long! So I'm planning on having one to two more chapters on Harry's first year before I move on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry was probably the happiest person in the world right now. He was currently on the train to go to his new school. Naturally, Harry would be dreading school, but this school was different. Harry was going to Hogwarts, school of wizardry and witchcraft. A place where he wouldn't be called a freak because of the strange things he could do. A place with people like him. A place he could call home.

Harry was currently sitting in his compartment, alone, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to leave Kings Cross Station. He looked out the window and watched as parents said goodbye to their children.

"Lucky…" Harry murmured quietly.

"Who's lucky?" a voice said, snapping Harry out of his trance.

"Oh, I-wait, you're the one from the robe shop. Draco, right?" Harry said, holding back a sigh at the sight of the blonde.

"Draco Malfoy", he said, holding out his hand, smiling. "We weren't properly introduced last time we met"

Harry stared at him for a moment. 'Is this really the same person from the robe shop?' he thought surprised.

"Harry" he stated neutrally, shaking Draco's hand.

Once they let go, Draco stood there, somewhat awkwardly before saying "I, uh, wanted to apologize for my behavior from earlier. I hope to put that behind us and start new" Draco concluded with new confidence.

Harry once again, stared at the blonde, astonished. 'Did I really compare him to Dudley? No one has ever tried to become my friend before. But then again, I'm suppose to be a celebrity here right?'

Harry mentally shook away his thoughts and then responded with "Of course. Would you like to sit down?"

Draco looked surprised at Harry's response. "Sure"

The Malfoy sat down across from the raven. They sat in awkward silence for a bit before Harry spoke up.

"So tell me about the houses. You said something about being sorted into them?"

Draco looked relieved at Harry's question. "Well, to start there are four houses. Slytherin, the best, is known for being cunning."

"Isn't that a bit biased?" Harry asked playfully, now more comfortable in the blondes presence.

"It's not biased if it's true" Draco said smirking. "Anyway, then there's Ravenclaw. They're known for their intelligence"

Smiling, Harry said "So you'll never get into that house then."

"Oh, shut up. From the way you talk, neither will you." Draco replied trying to keep an angry face, but failed as a small smile tugged at his lips.

Harry merely chuckled.

"Now stop interrupting me and let me finish! The third house is Gryffindor. They're supposedly known for their bravery but father says they're just foolish idiots."

Draco then gave the raven a look as if daring him to say something. Harry just gave him an innocent look.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued. "The last house is Hufflepuff. They're known for loyalty, but everyone knows they're just a bunch of leftovers who didn't fit anywhere else. You can ask anyone on that and they'll agree."

Harry looked down thoughtfully. 'All the houses don't sound bad except for Hufflepuff. What if I'm put in Hufflepuff. I'll be an outcast again.' Harry thought, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Draco, how do they sort you into your house?" Harry asked, slightly worried.

"Father told me that they put a hat on you and it determines what house fits your traits best" Draco answered. "You stay in that house all seven years at Hogwarts" he added as an afterthought.

"You said you're going to be in Slytherin right?" Harry questionly asked, worry now evident in his voice from the 'seven years' part Draco mentioned.

"Well yes, I assume so. Like I said before, you don't really know for sure." Draco replied somewhat dryly. 'He's nervous' he thought.

In an attempt to lighten Harry's mood, Draco said "There's no point in worrying about what house you'll be in until the actual sorting. You know, I think I can already see grey hairs Harry.

"I guess" Harry said, slightly smiling.

'Success!' Draco thought.

Looking for a distraction, Harry sarcastically said "So tell about the wonders of Slytherin."

The blondes eyes brightened, apparently missing or ignoring the sarcasm in the ravens voice. "Father told me loads of stories..."

This went on until the train left Kings Cross.

"...and they have won all the house cups the past-" The car door opened revealing a red head.

"All the other cars are full. Can I sit with yo-" The ginger faltered as he saw Draco. The young Malfoy was currently glaring at the intruder for interrupting him.

'Red hair, hand me down robes, it's a Weasley obviously' Draco thought, sneering.

His automatic response to the Weasley would have been to insult him until he left, but Harry was here. He'd have to wait and see Harry's reaction to him before doing anything. He didn't want to risk ruining any relationship he had with the raven at this point.

Draco expectantly looked at Harry, waiting for his reaction.

"Sure" Harry said making room on his seat, noticing the reaction between the two other boys. He gave Draco a questioning look, which Draco pointedly ignored.

Harry turned his attention back to the new boy. "What's your name?"

"Ron" he said quietly, glaring at Malfoy.

'This obviously isn't going to end well for anyone' Draco thought. 'I don't want to look bad in front of Harry and the Weasley is stuck here…'

"My friends are expecting me. I should go'" Draco said, standing up.

Harry looked slightly relieved yet disappointed at his new friend's leaving.

"Alright, I'll see you later Draco" Harry said as Draco was walking out the door. Then the blonde turned around and looked at Harry.

"If you need any help, you can just find me, alright Harry?" Draco said formally.

"Uh, sure, thanks." With that, Draco left.

The moment the door shut Ron spoke. "You're not one of Malfoy's goons are you?"

"Sorry, what?" Harry asked taken off guard at the question.

"Do your parents work under Malfoy's father? All of Malfoy's friends do" Ron said disgusted

Harry was utterly confused but answered with "No, my parents are dead. I just met Malfoy today. Why? Do you have something against him?"

"Oh, sorry mate I didn't know. But _have something against him'_?" Ron asked slightly shocked. "You must be new to the wizard world, mate."

"What do you mean? I know he _is_ bit stuck up at times, but he wasn't all that bad" Harry said now completely lost at Ron's dislike towards the blonde.

"Well you see, the Malfoys are a pureblood family. They think they're better than everyone else and to top it off, they're filthy rich" Ron said bitterly.

"Isn't that a bit biased" Harry said. 'Huh, deja vu.' he thought. "I mean, have you ever actually taken the time to see what Draco is really like?"

"I don't want to know what the bloody prat is like. All I know is that he is going to be like his father some day." Ron replied heatedly.

Harry sighed, 'He seems pretty narrow minded, on this topic at least, and this subject doesn't seem to be going anywhere good.'

Harry changed the subject "So what house do you think you're going to be in?' he asked cautiously but in a friendly tone.

Ron's demeanor completely changed. "My whole family is in Gryffindor so that's' where I'll probably be put. It's the only house worth joining I think." he said lightly.

"Why is that?" Harry asked, curious to hear what Ron thought of the other houses.

"Ravenclaws are too serious, they can't even take a joke" Ron started.

"Noted" Harry replied wondering if that was really true.

"Slytherins are too sneaky, and they'll back stab you the moment you let them and" Ron quieted his voice, "there's never been a wizard who hasn't gone bad in there. The raven frowned at this, but didn't comment.

"And the Hufflepuffs are...just Hufflepuffs. Everyone knows that's where the leftovers go" Ron finished. Harry cracked a smile at the Hufflepuff description.

"Ah, so the feelings towards the Hufflepuffs are universal" Harry said smiling. Ron smiled back.

Then Ron's eyes were staring at Harry's forehead, widening. "No way...You're Harry Potter!" Harry sighed.

"Do you remember getting it" Ron asked quietly, tapping on his forehead.

"No, I was only a baby" Harry said. "I don't remember anything, except for a green light."

The door suddenly open and a warn voice said "Anything off the trolley dears?" Ron looking embarrassed said "No, I'm set" holding a homemade sandwich that he pulled out of a pocket in his robe.

That's when Harry noticed Ron's robes. They looked worn and faded as if they were already used many times before.

'Wait, I saw him earlier! His mum helped me get through the platform. If I remember right there were quite a few others with him that I assumed were his brothers and sister.' Then a look of understanding dawned Harry's face. 'His family probably can't afford to buy new things for him. That was probably why Ron hated Draco so much. Draco can get whatever he wants by just asking for it!'

A voice snapped him back to reality "Dear, anything for you?" Harry smiled. "We'll take the whole lot!"

Ron's head snapped up to look at him. Harry gave him a smile.

The two continued to eat until they got another visitor. This time a girl with brown bushy hair came in. "Have you two seen a toad?" she asked "A boy named Neville lost his."

They both shrugged and said no. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way.

"I'm Ron Weasley"

"Harry Potter" said Harry.

"Harry Potter, really? I've read about you. But anyhow I expect we'll be arriving soon, so you should change into your robes" she said talking very quickly. "I should get back to looking for Neville's toad, goodbye."

Harry and Ron gave each other a look. "Mental, that one" said Ron. Harry couldn't help but agree.

They finally arrived at the castle and were inside. "It's amazing" Harry said softly. Ron and Draco nodded in agreement. They had joined him after the train ride and went with him inside the school. They were currently waiting to be taken into the Great Hall to get sorted.

Harry was enjoying himself, just looking around at the school until Ron came up to his ear and whispered "Why is Malfoy with us?"

Apparently Draco had heard and asked in a superior voice "Why shouldn't I be here, Weasley?"

A few students were looking at them, but the majority were still wrapped up in their own conversations.

"You bloody know well why!" Ron said in a loud voice. "Your father followed You-Know-Who!"

Everyone was now looking at Ron, Draco, and sadly, Harry.

"Your father worked for Voldemort?" Harry asked Draco, surprised.

Now all eyes were on Harry. There were a few gasps heard. "He said You-Know-Who's names!" someone whispered.

Professor McGonagall had arrived and noticed the tension immediately. "Everyone, follow me to be sorted into your houses." All the first years were brought into the Great Hall.

Everyone was getting sorted into their houses just as Draco said they would but Harry wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy marveling at the floating candles and see through roof. That is, until…

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed.

The entire Great Hall went dead silent, staring at Harry. 'Right, I'm suppose to be some hero. Just don't trip it'll be fine'. Harry started walking down to the stool, focusing on placing one foot in front of the other.

When Harry got to the stool he sat down and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. The first thing Harry heard was "Tricky, tricky."

Harry refrained from jumping. 'The voice must be the sorting hat' Harry thought.

"Indeed I am" replied the hat. "Now let's see, plenty of courage, not a bad mind either. Oh, and a thirst to prove yourself. You'd do well in Slytherin you know."

'You can hear my thoughts!?' Harry thought to the hat.

"Of course, now where to place you?" The hat hummed to itself.

'If you don't mind me asking, where were my parents put?' Harry asked the hat.

"They were both put in Gryffindor I believe" the hat said distracted.

'Both of my parents are always being called great people.' Harry thought to himself. 'Er, hat sir, I want to be placed in Gryffindor' he now thought to the hat.

"Gryffindor, eh? Are you sure not Slytherin? It will help you on your way to greatness." the hat tempted.

'No, my parents are always being called great people and they were in Gryffindor. So that's where I want to go' Harry thought finally.

"Alright than it's- 'GRYFFINDOR!'"

The hat was taken off Harry and he slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table, relieved. He then noticed that Ron's twin brothers were sitting at the Gryffindor table and walked over to them.

"Wait to go Harry!" one twin said. "You'll be sure to make us proud!" the other twin said, faking a tear. Harry gave a weak smile in response.

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco. 'Well, he got into Slytherin'

"GRYFFINDOR" Harry looked up to see Ron coming down from the stool and towards the Gryffindor table. He looked like he was going to pass out. Harry gave a slight smile. 'I probably looked like that.'

The rest of the night passed in a blur as he ate dinner and was led to the Gryffindor common room.

The next day Harry went through his classes and learned two very important things. First, Snape was determined to make Harry's life as difficult as possible. Second, Professor Lockhart was an idiot.

With this, Harry realized he'd be on his own if wanted to learn any Potions or DADA. So, for the next month or so, he'd go to the library after classes and study Potions and DADA, do any other homework he had, and talk with Draco. Then, Harry would go to the Great Hall and eat dinner with Ron. They would then walk to the common room and socialize for a while before going to bed.

Not the most exciting cycle, but it was efficient. With the fact that Harry had some of the top marks was definitely a motivator.

In this time, Ron and Draco became his best friends. He learned a lot about them as well. Ron was an amazing chess player and he had yet to beat Ron once. He was also very fond of his siblings yet very jealous of them at times. Harry had also learned the rather useful fact that Ron was terrified of spiders.

Draco on the other hand was very intelligent, Harry had learned. He was quite good at casting advance hexes as well. However, Draco tended to lose his temper fairly quickly. This, mixed with Draco's other trait was sometimes not the best combination for Harry.

Hermione was a rather unexpected friend that he found himself with. She was definitely the smartest witch out of all the first years. Harry would go to her if he had a question either him or Draco could figure out which, granted, wasn't very often, but she was more than happy to help.

Speaking of Hermione, Harry noticed she was always alone whenever she was walking to class or was always the last one picked when grouping up for partners. He honestly felt bad for her since it seemed like Harry was her only friend. It was understandable though. Hermione had a sort of know-it-all attitude which people quickly got annoyed with.

He also noticed that as soon as she finished eating dinner, she would go back to the common room and go straight to her room. She used to try and socialize with the other students, but now she seemed very distant from everyone.

Harry, however, was having an overall wonderful time at Hogwarts.

It was Halloween and Harry was currently sitting in the library alone, attempting to figure out his potions homework. Professor Snape so graciously assigned it _only_ to him because the normal homework was 'too simple' for a 'protégé' like Harry.

"I hate Snape" Harry murmured while holding his head, groaning.

"Did Professor Snape give you extra homework again, Harry?" A voice behind him said.

"Oh hey Hermione, yea. I don't understand why Snape finds the need to ruin my life in that class." Harry said, turning towards Hermione. "Are you going to the Great Hall to eat dinner?"

"No, I'm not really hungry right now. I'm just going to go back to the common room." Hermione said stepping back to leave. "I'll see you later, Harry."

"Hermione wait" Harry called. Hermione turned around looking impatiently back at him. "Yes Harry?"

"Are you, uh, alright Hermione? I never really see you with anyone else and you seem really distant lately." Harry said, giving her a worried look.

"I'm fine Harry, there's no reason for you to be worrying about Me." she stated quickly and left.

Harry cast one more worried glance in her direction and then returned his attention to the paper in front of him.

"Ugh, stupid potions!"

Hermione practically raced back to the Gryffindor common room. Once she was in her own room, she checked to make sure nobody was there. Then, quietly, she reached into her trunk taking out a black leather diary hidden beneath many layers of robes.

For the past month, this diary was her entire life. Immediately after classes and homework she would go straight back to her room. Straight back to him. Tom Marvolo Riddle. She would never forget the first time she met him.

Hermione was sitting in her dorm on her bed organizing her things when she found a black leather book.

"I don't remember getting this." she quietly muttered to herself.

Opening the book she revealed it was empty. 'It must be a notebook or something' she thought setting it aside. Hermione reached over to get her Charms book when she knocked over her ink, spilling it all over the notebook.

"Shoot!" she said quickly picking up the ink container and reaching for the leather notebook to see what damage was done.

"It's blank!" Hermione said, gasping.

Curiously, Hermione took a quill and started to write _Hello, my name is Hermione._ To her shock the ink on the page disappeared!

'I wonder if this is a magic notebook wizards use instead of normal paper. Seems a bit silly to me' Hermione thought.

Hermione started to get up to go ask somebody about the journal when words started to appear on the page.

_Hello Hermione, I am Tom Riddle._

Hermione's eyes were glued to the paper watching as the words left the page. Immediately she picked up the quill and started to write _What are you?_

It came back with the simple response of _A Diary._

"That's not what I meant" Hermione said out loud. Looking back at the diary she wrote _Were you a person once?_

She waited several minutes for an answer but got none. Hermione sighed and looked thoughtfully down at the paper. Finally she wrote _Are you lonely?_

She continued to look at the diary for a few minutes waiting for an answer. She was about to close the book when she saw a single word appear on the page.

_Yes. _A moment passed as the word faded away and new ones replaced it. _Will you talk to me Hermione?_

There wasn't a moment of hesitation before Hermione replied with _Of course Tom!_ Hermione herself was seeking a friend. Many of the students tended to stay away from Hermione as if she were a disease. Harry had come up to her a few times asking her questions or make polite conversation, but they never really talked for a length of time.

_Thank you Hermione, but you must not tell anyone. _Hermione didn't notice the slight magic coming over her, compelling her to listen to Tom. So, she agreed.

So from that day on she would write to Tom everyday telling him a little about her day and he would respond with polite and friendly answers. He gave her advice on some of her subjects and often complimented her.

More recently however, instead of taking small parts of her day to talk to the diary, she would spend hours. Hours of writing and telling secrets to the diary. Hermione told him everything. Who she hated, who she liked, what she liked. Tom would always respond with warm and kind answers. Giving support to Hermione when nobody else would.

'I don't know what my life would be like if I hadn't met Tom' Hermione thought.

Hermione pulled out the diary and gave her normal greeting to Tom. Instead of his normal reply different words were on the page.

_Hermione, I need you to do something._

Harry was on his way to the library from the Halloween feast. 'Stupid Snape and his stupid assignment' Harry thought angrily.

He arrived at the library and stayed there for a few hours before the librarian kicked him out. It was late. Harry was walking back to the common room when he heard a strange voice.

_KIll_

Harry looked around, not seeing anything he attempted to follow the voice. He walked around following the voice until it stopped. Harry was about to grudgingly turn back and go to the common room when he saw it.

On the wall were large, blood red letters saying

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAD BEEN OPENED. ENEMY OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

He was shocked. 'Chamber of Secrets? Who could have done this?'

Then Harry looked over and saw Mrs. Norris. She was hanging off the wall, completely frozen. 'Is she… dead' thought Harry, mortified.

A voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts. "You killed her! You killed my cat!" Filch shrieked walking closer to Harry.

In the back of his mind Harry noticed a crowd starting to form, but Filch was occupying his main thoughts as he took Harry's collar and said

"You killed Mrs. Norris. I'll kill you!"

Thankfully Dumbledore decided to intervene and stop Filch from doing any damage. "Professor, I didn't do it I swear!" Harry pleaded.

"Yes Harry, I know" Dumbledore said, putting a hand up. "And no Mr. Filch, Mrs. Norris isn't dead. She is merely petrified."

Filch looked relieved but was currently glaring daggers at Harry. Harry didn't notice, his mind was swimming with questions.

Dumbledore was ordering students back to their dorms and the crowd disappeared. Harry returned to his dorm and lay on his bed, thinking about the Chamber of Secrets and what the message meant.

The next day, after classes, Harry immediately went to Draco asking about the Chamber of Secrets and the heir. Draco was a bit surprised that Harry didn't know about it but continued to tell him about Salazar Slytherin and his opinion against muggleborns going to Hogwarts. Draco said that Salazar made the Chamber for his heir, to one day free the beast that lives inside it, 'cleaning' Hogwarts of muggleborns.

"Do you have any idea who the heir is Draco?" Harry anticipatedly asked.

"No idea" Draco responded. "How do you know it isn't me, hmm?"

Harry smirked and said "If you were the heir, you would have let me see Mrs. Norris get petrified at least. Besides, if you were the heir you'd practically be announcing it to everyone" Harry finished teasingly.

"I would not!" Draco stated as if his pride was hurt.

The blonde and raven bantered with each other for a few more minutes before Harry went back to his dorm. Harry once again laid on his bed thinking about the Chamber of Secrets.

'Who could be the heir?'

The thought followed him to sleep.

**I realize that this was a very bad chapter. The whole planning of this chapter was very messy. As I said before I was intending for Harry's entire first year to be one chapter then I realized I had to go more into depth with somethings and it just ruined the original layout I had planned. Again I apologize for terrible chapter. Chapter three will be _much_ better and more thought out, however it will take a few days before I can publish it.**

**Please Review and tell me about some specific things that you like, specific things that need to be fixed, and what you thought of the overall chapter.**


	3. Everything Hates Harry

Harry hated his life oh so very much.

Winter break had come and gone and there wasn't any sign of the Heir of Slytherin. Harry had distanced himself from people in general in his attempt to find the heir. He hadn't had a real conversation with Draco or Ron for weeks, maybe months and for what. To find the heir and thank them for petrifying Ms. Norris? In attempt to rekindle his friendship with his two best friends he joined dueling club with them.

Biggest mistake ever.

Draco decided to be a show off and summon a snake against Harry in their duel. The snake effectively tried to kill a student, namely Justin Finch-Fletchley. In turn, Harry saved Justin by coaxing the snake away. Happy ending, right?

Not a chance. According to Draco, Harry was a Parselmouth and could talk to snakes, an ability only the heir of Slytherin had. So now everybody assumed that _he_ was the heir. Even better, everyone thought Harry was egging the snake on and trying to kill Justin. To top it off Ron was refusing to speak with him for Merlin knows what. So much for rekindling his friendship. Could his life get any worse?

Yes. The answer's yes.

After, Harry tried to find Justin to explain the whole situation. Well, Harry found him.

* * *

Harry was now officially freaking out. People were now gathering around him and Justin, who was on the ground. Petrified. The students were giving him either looks of fear or hate. Mostly hate. Harry was pretty sure that he would be getting beat up by the Gryffindors right now if he wasn't one of them.

"What the bloody hell did you do Harry?" Ron said appearing out of the crowd. Was it just him or did Ron look extremely pissed.

"I know how this looks but I didn't do it Ron, I swear" Harry said in attempt to defend himself. Ron marched up to Harry, practically in his face. Yep, he was pissed.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain the petrified Justin on the floor? Or the fact that _you_ can talk to snakes, a curse only the heir of Slytherin has. You've been avoiding people since the first attack was made! I'd bet you're the heir of Slytherin!"

Harry was shocked to say the least. His supposed best friend was going against him? Sure he hadn't talked to Ron in awhile but this?

A certain blonde made his way out of the crowd and stood next to a confused Harry. "Are you blind Weasley or are you just stupid? How could Harry, a Gryffindor, be the heir of _Slytherin",_ Draco challenged.

As much as Harry appreciated Draco defending him, Harry wanted to smack him over the head. Did Draco not realize how it looked for a Slytherin to defend someone who is thought to be the _heir_ of Slytherin?

Ron thankfully didn't seem to pick up on this and his face began to grow red. "Alright maybe Harry isn't the heir but don't you think it's odd that he just happens to be here every time there's an attack. He could be working with the heir to get attention for all we know" Ron spat.

Harry's eyes widened slightly, realization hitting him. "You're jealous" Harry whispered. Harry knew Ron had some jealously issues with his older brothers but Harry didn't know Ron envied him. Realization quickly turned into boiling anger.

"You're jealous of me!" Harry said louder. "You think I'm doing this to get _more_ attention? You think I want this?"

Ron's eyes narrowed, "Yeah _mate, _I think you are. You never have to worry about getting over shadowed! You never have to worry about doing something amazing just to get your parents attention-" Ron cut himself off, mouth open, as if baffled by what he just said. The crowd of students was silent, staring at Harry, waiting for the response.

Harry's face became cold. That was it.

Practically shouting, Harry said "Yeah Ron you're right, I never do have to worry about getting overshadowed or getting my parent's attention because, funny thing, they're dead! And they died getting my so called fame!"

Ron's face was like a red beacon, torn between anger, regret, and shame. He opened his mouth to make a response but Harry cut him off.

"I would do anything to have a family. I would trade all this 'fame' in a second for someone who cared about me and not the Boy-Who-Lived. I thought _you _understood that. I thought you were friends with me, not Harry Potter!" Harry stopped, catching his breath, tears in his eyes that no one saw.

Draco and everyone else looked extremely uncomfortable. Ron looked down shamefully. Harry would have been embarrassed at having such a personal argument in front of this many people, but right now he didn't care. Painful silence remained as Harry looked at Ron.

Thankfully Professor McGonagall saved everyone from the awkwardness. She looked at the crowd, Justin, and then at Harry. Sadness dawned upon her face. "Mr. Potter, come with me. Everyone else return to your house common room immediately."

Harry gave Ron one last look before following McGonagall to the Headmaster's office.

Yep, Harry hated his life.

* * *

The trip to Dumbledore's office went surprisingly well. Sort of.

It started out a bit rough with sorting hat telling Harry he should have been in Slytherin. Then the Headmaster's pet burned up right in front of Harry. As if he wasn't in enough trouble for another thing he didn't do.

But Professor Dumbledore showed up and believed Harry when he said he didn't hurt anyone. Having the most powerful person in school on your side has got to count for something, right? Harry was a little weirded out by the man though, with all of his 'm'boy's and odd questions. But for all his weirdness, Harry would have rather stayed in his office for the rest of the year rather than go back to the Gryffindor tower. He felt stupid for letting his emotions getting the best of him in such a public area. But hey, if his unintentional sob story got a few people off his back who was he to complain.

But then there was the problem with Ron. Harry really did feel bad about what he said to Ron but he deserved it from what he said to Harry. At least in Harry's mind it made sense.

Harry felt all the lost embarrassment from his fight with Ron come back to him as he opened the Gryffindor tower door. Everyone stared at him, some with anger and others with sympathy. He could feel his face burning. The fact that nobody said anything as he raced up to his room made it worse.

When he arrived in his room, Ron wasn't there like he expected. Harry hadn't seen him in the common room either. Odd. Well, if fate gave him an extra day to avoid Ron, Harry would take it. Harry quietly slipped into bed taking off his glasses. Harry felt so alone in that moment. His search for the heir left him with only his two best friends, one of them probably not even a friend anymore. Speaking of that, Harry would have to remember to thank and hit Draco later.

'There might not even be a later' Harry realized. 'Having any contact with the Slytherins would just be more evidence that I'm the heir of Slytherin. Which I'm _not_' he thought defyingly.

Harry sighed, he didn't have anyone to rely on, no one to talk to except… "Hermione!" As far as he knew Hermione didn't show aggression towards him, granted he hadn't actually seen her in the past few weeks but still. She was smart, open minded, and most importantly, a Gryffindor. He would have to pay her a visit tomorrow morning. Harry closed his eyes with this hopeful thought.

* * *

Harry Potter was the most particular person Draco had ever met. He had both a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor traits, it was the oddest combination. Harry was intelligent, brave but not overconfident, resourceful, cautious, and charming when he needed to be. All the Gryffindor and Slytherin traits balanced each other out, it was amazing to say the least. He slowly raised his status in the school through favors and power plays that Harry didn't know he was making, or that anybody knew that he was making for that matter. Draco guessed that was why he was still Harry's friend. There was one trait that concerned Draco however.

Harry's ambition. It was a natural Slytherin trait in itself but mixed with his intelligence and Gryffindor courage to almost never give up, it was something to be wary of. An excellent example would be Harry's hunt to find the heir of Slytherin for Merlin knows why. Harry was even fairly certain the Slytherin monster was a basilisk.

He wasn't prefect by any means though. He practically shut himself off from the outside world for months, making social contact only when necessary such as in classes. A lot of his social standings, which Harry didn't even know about, were lost in his isolation. Also, Draco figured out Harry's hair tearing ability to be oblivious fairly quickly. Maybe it was Draco's Slytherin side talking but Harry's urge to always save people tended to piss him rather easily, along with his choice of friends.

Weasely was by far the most annoying person he had ever met. Apparently the feeling was mutual since the red head did everything possible to make Draco look a terrible friend and person. So did Draco, but he was just more subtle about it. It was like this little private war to win over Harry. Yet another thing Harry was oblivious to.

The red head had just pulled out a white flag with his latest stunt. Outright claiming Harry was pretending to be the heir of Slytherin for attention and then using his family as an excuse for his jealousy, pathetic. The little weasel was not going to recover anytime soon with Harry. Of course Draco had thought about whether Harry was the heir of Slytherin or not but he didn't go making accusations in front of a crowd, especially next to a petrified person.

Draco hoped to gain Harry's favor by defending him from the weasel but he did something much better.

He made Harry mad. Not just mad but pissed.

Weasely never stood a chance. Not only did Harry get the argument off of him being the heir, but also made Weasely seem like the bad guy. Draco had never seen Harry blow up before and he was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of it. The natural defense that Harry had was incredible. It was times like this Draco appreciated Harry's morals or a lot of people, including himself, would be screwed.

Someday Harry was going to be force to be reckoned with.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up early, determined to find Hermione. He sat up and slipped his glasses on looking over to Ron's bed. It was still empty. That in itself was very concerning. Eating and sleeping were the two things Ron never missed. Ever.

"He's probably sleeping in the common room" Harry mumbled idly getting up to get dressed

After brushing his teeth and attempting to comb through his messy hair, Harry went down to the common room. There wasn't a red head on any of the chairs or couches. Harry was now going into panic mode pacing the common room.

"Calm down, he's probably just sleeping in one of the other rooms" Harry said biting his thumb nail.

'Fat chance' the logical part of himself thought.

In an attempt to calm himself, Harry walked out of the common room and into the halls hoping a walk would help. After about an hour of frantic thoughts he found himself on the first floor. He slowed his pace until he stopped, leaning against the wall, eyes shut.

"It will be okay, you need to stop freaking out" he told himself. Finally his heart rate slowed and his mind became tranquil.

Everything was quiet, there was nobody around, and Harry could get his mind focused back on finding Hermio-

"_Kill_"

His eyes snapped open. "No no no no, this can't be happening again…" Harry whispered, sprinting after the bloodlust. Not his wisest choice.

His heart beat furiously until he came around a corner. Time stopped. Against the wall was a mop of red hair. He was sitting with his arms around his knees, looking down. Water was all over the floor.

Harry rushed over to the red head. "Ron!" he called out. No response.

He reached Ron and saw his reflection in the water.

His eyes were wide and face stuck in permanent horror.

**1) Remember Collin is a year younger than Harry so he wasn't at Hogwarts when this occurred so he was never petrified. Though I'm already heading in a different direction than the canon so it probably doesn't matter much at this point**

**2) Draco is only Harry's friend (in the beginning) because his father made him, but Draco does actually enjoy being Harry's friend and respects him.**

**3) I had Harry's personality be described in Draco's POV because there wasn't a lot of conversation in this chapter other than the argument and as I said before last chapter didn't go as I wanted it to. Harry's personality is different from the original because of Draco's influence enhancing his Slytherin side that I think Harry original lost over the years because of being put in Gryffindor. Also, without Hermione constantly helping Harry, he had to learn to think on his own and not rely on her. **

**4) The Draco POV was also meant to show the similarities between Harry and Tom and how Harry is different only because of his emotions and morals (even though Tom hasn't really been shown yet *sighs* next chapter) Also, I cannot stress this enough. Harry is NOT perfect and although he is similar to Tom, Harry isn't a genius like him.**

**So yea that's pretty much it. Review and tell me what you guys think!**


	4. Choas

**Guys I am so sorry for waiting to put out this chapter. I had so much stuff going on and a list of excuses you don't want to hear so we'll go right into the story. Hope you enjoy!**

The world was spinning. Everything seemed so dull and blurry. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't want to.

Ron. Sitting there. Petrified.

It wasn't real, it couldn't be. He had to leave. Get out of here.

Harry started walking away, or maybe he was running. He wasn't sure. He didn't care, he just had to leave.

It would be okay, he would find Ron in the Great Hall, stuffing his face with breakfast. Ron would glare at him. Harry would ignore him. Everything would be normal.

Harry faintly noticed the portraits staring at him as he stumbled through the halls going nowhere. Everyone would think he did it after his argument with Ron. Harry would be expelled from his only sanctuary away from the Dursleys. He'd never be able to use magic again.

Harry mentally slapped himself and attempted to collect his thoughts, to think straight. Instead a flash of red hair and a terrorized face invaded his vision.

He doubled over, clutching his stomach in the seemingly empty hallway. He felt the nausea rising and ran into the nearest room, finding it was thankfully a bathroom.

He practically sprinted towards the sink, but stopped. The sink was moving.

Harry stood there, dazed. "I'm going insane" he concluded. The sink seemed to settle back into its normal position and Harry sat down.

He closed his eyes and hoped when he opened them he would be in his bed in the common room and find this was all a bad dream. He sat there for a few moments until he heard moaning. It sounded like it was getting closer.

Harry _really_ didn't want to open his eyes but reluctantly forced himself to.

He sucked in a sharp breath and jumped when he came face to face with a transparent girl staring at him. Merlin's beard he really was going insane.

"If you're real, do me a favor and take me to a mental hospital" he groaned before dropping his head and closing his eyes again.

Harry heard a giggle and a high female voice, "You're funny and you're not going insane, at least I don't think so." He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

Harry stared at the girl with a sullen expression. "Oh yeah, the sink moves by itself, nothing special" he said sarcastically. Harry's gaze slide over to the sink, "You know what, never mind, the stairs move, I shouldn't even be surprised" Harry sighed, shaking his head. Why was he talking to the ghost? He should be going to a staff member to tell them about Ron, not worrying about some ghost or a moving object in a _magic _castle.

"Oh yes, the sink does move" the ghost said nodding her head, "and I'll here the nastiest sounds of slithering coming from there" she hissed, pointing at the sinks.

Harry's eyes darted to the apparition and back to the sinks, scrunching his eyebrows, "Wait, so you're saying a _snake_ goes _into_ the sink?" The sink seemed…off, for lack of a better word. He felt drawn to decipher the mystery the sink presented.

"Well Idon't know _what_ goes into the sink" the ghost shrieked defensively. "I died when the sink opened and I saw those big yellow eyes" she moaned, "and nobody cares that old _Moaning Myrtle _died" Myrtle screamed and sobbed while flying into her toilet, disappearing.

Harry's eyes lingered on Myrtle's stall silently pondering the she ghost's horrendous mood swings before his gaze drifted to the sinks again. He mind seemed to slow trying to process the information he was given.

"Myrtle died…from looking at…the basilisk" he said slowly, "and that means the sink is…the Chamber."

Harry cracked a smile. He was right, the monster was a basilisk. He breathily laughed running his fingers through his hair. For half of the year he searched for any sign of the chamber or the heir and it was because of them that he happened upon it.

Oh the irony. Harry wanted to go into hysterics. God his life was so messed up.

He numbly got up and walked to the sinks, finger tracing the handles for any sign of the Chamber's entrance. Maybe, if he found the real heir, no one would accuse _him_ of being the heir, the attacks would stop, the petrified would be returned to normal, and life would be okay.

Harry stopped moving when his finger came upon a small snake. It had to be here. He briefly considered how to open the Chamber. Salazar and his decedents were the only ones to be Parselmouths so; theoretically, speaking Parseltongue should open the chamber.

Harry concentrated on the snake and hissed "**Open.**"

Harry stepped back as the sink moved the reverse of when he walked in until it completely opened up, revealing a tunnel going down. He frowned. The tunnel looked skeptical to say the least and going down it seemed like a mug's game.

He considered his options, he could go down the tunnel without any idea of what was waiting at the bottom, which he'd rather not. He did have some self preservation thank you very much.

Or he could find a staff member and explain to them that after he found a petrified Ron he just happened upon the Chamber and was just coincidently a Parselmouth that could open it. Even to him it sounded fake. And although Dumbledore believed him, there was only so much one man could do when all the evidence was against you.

Or at least Dumbledore _did_ believe him. Harry had no idea what the old wizard would think of him now.

Harry stepped closer to better observe the tunnel. He could-

"Harry Potter?" A surprised voice said.

Harry knew that voice all too well. He'd listened to it all year spouting off nonsense in a classroom and charming girls. He whipped around to face the Defense teacher.

"Professor Lockhart."

His heart was pounding. This was just fantastic. At least he didn't have to choose between probable death in the Chamber or prison (Whether it was the Dursleys or a real one). Maybe there was a chance he could reason with the Professor. Maybe.

"I can explain, Professor, I swear! I-"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand left his hand and connected with Lockhart's. Well so much for reasoning. The teacher gave a smug look at his spell's success. Harry shouldn't have been shocked considering the position he was in-but still, for a teacher to just disarm him without asking questions. It felt wrong.

Lockhart was pointing the wand at Harry. "I say Harry, even with the rumors; I didn't expect you to be the heir of Slytherin. He lowered his voice and glanced around the room." Nor did I imagine the great Chamber of Secrets to be in the girls' lavatory."

So they were in the _girls'_ bathroom? Wait…"Why are you in the girls' lavatory Professor?"

The man looked momentarily flustered. "There were two attacks, Ms. Penelope Clearwater and your dear friend, Mr. Weasley. I was, well, checking to make sure everyone was alright." Harry was disgusted. He was a pervert. Lovely.

"It seems I came just in time too, caught you in the act!" His ego bounced back rather quickly. "Now, come quietly, we wouldn't want things getting messy" Lockhart said in the sickly charming voice.

The little respect Harry had for the man was lowering by the second. Unfortunately, Harry's respect didn't determine who was in control of the situation.

He'd have to 'play it like a Slytherin', as Draco would put it, to get out of this.

With his back to the Chamber's entrance, Harry fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. "Professor, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen! Please believe me!" Harry bent his head down with his hands on his face. Damn, this was humiliating.

Lockhart lowered his wand slightly and toke a few steps towards the raven. "Harry, come along now, let's not make this harder than it has to be." Harry shook his head and muttered to 'himself', "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

The professor looked flustered and moving closer until he was standing right in front of Harry. He leaned slightly forward and lifted his non wand wielding hand as if to put it on Harry's shoulders and calm him.

It was now or never.

Harry quickly moved to the side and behind Lockhart and pushed as hard as his small frame would allow making the blond lose his balance and tumble down the Chamber's entrance. His plan was a success.

Harry peered at the hole in which Lockhart disappeared and heard the faint echo of a snap. He dearly wished that wasn't the breaking of a bone. Looking down at his feet, he noticed low and behold was his wand which Lockhart must have dropped. With a breath of relief, he picked it up.

Harry glanced at the bathroom door. Well, there was only one way to go. Redirecting his attention to the Chamber, he jumped.

* * *

He was finally here in the heart of the chamber. Lockhart had been surprisingly easy to get passed as the teacher conveniently used a memory charm on himself with his snapped wand.

Harry's breath hitched as he looked down at the end of the Chamber to see Hermione, of all people, lying down, hopefully unconscious. He ran to her without a second thought.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, Hermione."

He dropped to his knees when he got to her and let his wand fall from his hand as he tried to wake her. "Hermione please!" The thought of losing another person was devastating, it couldn't happen!

"She won't wake."

Harry whipped around to the young voice.

It was him.

The 6th year Slytherin that exposed the heir over fifty years ago.

"Tom Riddle."

**Thank you very much for reading and for all those who stuck with me after my long absence! What did you guys think of the mood and pacing? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
